Ying and Yang
by IchigoChaos
Summary: After Kagome storms away from Inuyasha in anger, she learns a startling secret hidden deep in her past. How does this secret lead her to a certain demon lord? And just who is the real Kagome Higurashi?
1. Truth

Authors Note: (For those of you who have already read the first two chapters) Here is the NEW first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters…. (I wish I did though)

:: Kagome POV:

Naraku had ambushed us, and he just made his escape…with all of our jewel shards. To make things worse it was totally my fault. Inuyasha was _pissed_ to say the least, and started to yell at me almost right away.

"You Dumbass!" He looked completely furious. I tried apologizing; however, he cut me off.

"Don't you DARE apologize to me! You just let Naraku, of all people, get away with all of our jewel shard, and you think saying that your_ sorry _is going to help?" At this point I was fighting tears, and I didn't speak. Inuyasha took this as his opportunity to continue.

"You humans are all so pathetic. You can't protect yourself and I'm sick of it. He turned away from me and told me to go back to my own time. I was shocked.

"Inuyasha….please…" I whispered sadly, tears streaming down my face.

"NO, you can't protect yourself and I'm done doing it." He said coldly and started to walk toward the edge of the field. I stood there for a few minutes. Inuyasha turned around.

"You may take Kirara. She can take you to the bone eaters well, I'll tell Sango that she's taking you home" He said before disappearing into the trees.

:: Normal POV:

Kagome picked up her bag and climbed onto Kiraras back, with Inuyasha watching her from the trees. When Kagome got to the bone-eaters well, she said her goodbyes to Kirara. Kagome then jumped down the well, and back into her own time.

:: With Kagome::Normal POV:

When Kagome entered the kitchen, her mother was very surprised. Kagome had told her mother that she would not be back home until Sunday, and it was only Tuesday. Kagome smiled sadly at her mother and sat across from her at the table. She sighed and spoke.

"Can we talk?"

:: Kagome POV:

She smiled at me.  
"Of course we can honey." I hesitated and looked down.

"I…want to stay in the Feudal Era…permanently." I didn't want to tell her about the fight with Inuyasha, it wasn't important at the moment. I still didn't look at her. She sighed.

"I will allow it, Kagome" she said quietly. That's when I looked up to face her.

"Really?" I asked her somewhat unsure. She stood up and turned away from me.

"Yes, well it's not up to me dear." She said sadly. I was starting to get really confused now.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me and sighed again.

"Give me a moment" she said. I nodded at her and she went upstairs. When she came back down, she had a beautiful silver box in her hands. She put it on the table in front of me and sat down once more. It was momentarily silent, until I spoke

"What's going on?" I finally asked. She looked at me.

"I'm not…your…..real mother" She said slowly. I just stared at her. When I didn't speak, she continued softly.

"Your birth parents are actually the Lord and Lady of the Northern lands….back in the Feudal era."

I was silent for a moment, taking it all in.

"How?" I asked her when I trusted my voice not to break.

"Your parents could pass through the well just as you can now. They had come through one day 17 years ago, and asked me to take care of you. _After_ I was done freaking out, I agreed and they told me who you were, where you came from, and why you couldn't stay with them. They also said that when you grew up and I thought that you could handle the truth that they would like you to return to them." I nodded and 'mom' opened the box in front of me. I gasped…inside was an absolutely gorgeous crystal necklace.

"It's beautiful…" I told her in awe. She smiled at me.

"When your parents brought you to me, they had sealed your youkai and….."

"Youkai?" She laughed at this.

"Yes and that I will explain next…..now where was I? Oh! As I was saying before, your parents had brought this necklace with you when they arrived. They said that this necklace was to break the spell that binds your youkai powers when you put it on." I nodded at her, staring at the star curiously.

"Why a star?" 'Mom' smiled at this

"The star is actually the symbol of the north. This necklace will not only break the spell on your youkai, but it will also recognize you as the Lord and Lady's daughter." I slightly nodded my head, and turned to look out the window.

"Well, you've had a long day. Why don't you go upstairs and rest for awhile?"

"…Actually, I would like to leave as soon as possible. If that's alright with you, that is…" 'Mom looked slightly hurt, and I felt terrible, but I really needed to get going. She put on a fake smile and told me it was alright.

"Ok, so why don't you go upstairs and pack?" I nodded and headed upstairs. I grabbed my backpack.

I opened my closet door and grabbed my sleeping bag, 2 changes of clothes and my spare bow and arrows, since my other ones are with Inuyasha… I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. I went into the kitchen and got a few cups of instant ramen, and a pan. I then went outside where 'mom' was waiting for me with the necklace and a small bag. I walked up to her and she smiled.

"Here is your necklace and some money that your parents left you." I smiled and thanked her.

"Goodbye,'mom'. I'm going to miss you guys….." She hugged me and told me to be careful.

"Be safe honey. We will miss you too, and good luck in the feudal era." I nodded at her.

"Goodbye…" I said just before I jumped down the well.

When I came up on the other side, the first thing I did was seal the well.

I sighed and turned my back on the well, on my old life, and started toward the northern lands.


	2. Kouga

And here is the 2nd chapter!

Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of its characters!

::Kagome POV:: (9:00 PM)

'It's getting late' I thought to myself. 'I guess it's time to set up camp'

I walked for about 10 more minutes until I found a small clearing. I laid down my sleeping bag and gathered some wood for a small fire. I pulled out a small pot that I had brought with me and pored some water into it to make some Ramen. After I finished, I got ready to go to sleep.

~In the Morning (6:30 AM)~

I woke to the sound of rustling bushes. I instinctively grabbed my bow and shot out of my 'bed' aiming toward the sound. However, I lowered my weapon when a large black wolf stepped out into the clearing.

'_It's one of Kouga's wolves.'_ I sighed and decided to pack up as the wolf howled, alerting Kouga of my location. Just as I had finished packing my things, Kouga appeared in front of me.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He looked really worried. I stared at him for a few seconds.

"Don't worry Kouga, I'm perfectly fine."

" Why the hell aren't you with mutt-face?" I ignored his question and looked away.

"What would you do if I was an Inuyoukai?" He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Kagome, what are-"

"Please just answer my question…"

"Well, inuyoukai or not, you are and will always be Kagome. " I smiled at him. He looked puzzled.

'_I can trust Kouga, not to tell Inuyasha….at least…not yet.'_

I looked away for a moment, then back to Kouga and sighed.

It took about an hour, but I told him everything. From the argument with Inuyasha, to now and _why_ I am currently traveling alone. He looked sympathetic, but I waved it off.

" I should be heading out now." I stated simply. Kouga shook his head and grabbed my wrist when I turned away.

"I'm going with you. Inuyoukai or not, you won't be able to fully protect yourself yet. I'll help you get to the North." I mentally sighed at him.

"No, go home to Ayame."

"Ayame will understand! You're like a sister to us, and if something happens to you…..if something happens, I will never forgive myself. Ayame and I will be devastated!"

"Ayame's pregnant for Kami sake! You should be with her now and I will go alone." He was about to argue but I cut him off.

"That's final Kouga!" I whisper/yelled."I promise you I will be fine." He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, fine." He sighed then hugged me.

"I'm going now, you _better_ be careful. G'bye for now, Kagome-chan." He said before disappearing in a tornado of dust. I shook my head once more before I started off, once again, to the North.

Okay so I'm going to take down the authors Notes in a few days and chapter 3 should be up soon. Then in a few days chapter 4 should be up. Sorry the chapters so short! Chapter 3 will be longer.

CONTEST~~~~

Whoever can guess my favorite animal will get to be a character in this story! (If interested….)

YOU _**MUST**_ PM ME YOUR ANSWERS!

Please Review! Flames openly accepted!


	3. Authors Note POLL

SORRY, NOT A CHAPTER!

Authors Note

So I currently have 3 uncompleted Fanfictions.

I want to focus on only one so I put up a poll on my profile.

If anyone wants me to finish this story first, then go on to my profile

And vote for this fanfic.

The poll will close on Sunday, October, 23rd

and the fanfic with the most votes will be finished first.

Thank you,

~KuroNeko21


	4. Authors Note pt 2

SORRY, NOT A CHAPTER!

Authors Note pt 2

OK so I just closed the poll on my profile.

The story I will be working on from now on until finished will be

….

….

….

…..

..

.

Ying and Yang!

So once Ying and Yang is finished, I will be finishing

Forever and Always

The next chapter of Ying and Yang will be up by tomorrow

Thank you,

~KuroNeko21


	5. Authors Note pt 3 FINAL

SORRY NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay so this is the last authors note! I PROMISE!

I was looking over the first two chapters of the story,

And I really want to change some things.

The NEW first 2 chapters are now up,

And the third chapter _should*_be up either tomorrow

Or the next day

~AND TO 'ISIS SUN CLOUD'~

Yes, I know that I said I would have the third chapter up next day

And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to do so.


End file.
